


That Knife.

by slasher48



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abuse, Demonization of a Female Demon, Gen, Ruby's Knife, Season/Series 06, Season/Series 07, Slytherins are Loyal, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 17:49:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5937379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slasher48/pseuds/slasher48
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meg wants Ruby's knife.</p><p>(Some have suggested that this has to do with Ruby, but Meg? Sentimental? <i>Ha</i>.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Knife.

**Author's Note:**

> Warning for slurs, graphic torture, and other demon-typical things.
> 
> (Credit to Lisa for the graphic and warning for potential Meg/Ruby reads off that if you want to avoid it.)

_ _

_[That knife](http://goo.gl/6A2ZEY)._

Meg wanted it, _every_ time she laid eyes on it, even though when she started to dream again, it was in several of her nightmares. Ugly, smug hazel eyes the last thing she saw before that jagged edge ripped into her. Damn  _Winchesters_.

Having it in her hand that first time is like _nothing_ she’s ever felt, and more than half of that has _nothing_ to do with getting one up on those dumb Winchesters, for once. It’s _power_ , power few can claim. Power over her kind, power over  _herself_. 

So she swipes it from them again, and again, and again. Dares to dream of driving it into Crowley’s softest parts and twisting until he gurgles and burns. Even ponders the same with her own, a time or two, when Crowley gets too close and dying might not be dealer’s choice much longer.

But it’s not all good, having it. Not all. Because sometimes when she grips it, she feels like a traitor. 

She _remembers_ The Traitor _._ The Little Rebel That Could. The Legendary Lyingest Whore. Far below her on the tier and everybody’s most wanted, everybody’s most hated. 

_Everybody_  up high in Hell got a turn when Ruby got caught again for the hundredth, the thousandth, the millionth time. And Meg remembers. 

She remembers hearing tell of how the bitch would and _could_  kill them if she got the chance, remembers whispering ‘cowardly little _slut_ ’ against her soul as she carved into her with all of her formidable expertise, doing her homework, assigned specifically to her by Lilith.

Remembers Ruby _screaming_ as the humans still did, and enjoying it just that much more every time. What a treat it was to hurt someone who could still feel.

And holding that knife, wielding it, feels like she should be on _their_ side, like _she_ was. Like she should be trustworthy to the bastards who put her god in the Cage, and _dangerous_  to loyal black-eyed lovers of everything she is and everything she desires. Like she’s turning her back on her people and on _Him_.

Crowley or no Crowley, the feeling of treason makes it easier to hand it back every time, and when winged dicks start dying in droves, she switches to stolen angel blades, for good. The power’s headier, anyway, even when it’s not on the heels of dragging it _dirtily_ off another sweet, strange little rebel, and. Well.

When you’re leading lightning around on a leash, it’s best to have insurance.


End file.
